An Inevitable Occurence
by Unicron4000
Summary: My second one. Characters may be a little OOC. Lexie is sent to a school that supposedly prevents people from developing mental illness. Once there, she meets the humanstuck trolls and kids. Read on to discover the events that follow. I do not own Homestuck, Andrew Hussie does. Rated T for language. May be triggering
1. The Day it Began

Chapter 1

She awoke suddenly and sat up. She looked around and remembered what had happened. She was at some stupid high school that was in a nearby city. The school was some kind of annoying thing that was supposed to help teens that could possibly develop mental illnesses. Judging by what she had seen earlier that day, this place didn't prevent mental illness, it paved the path for them. She layed back down, closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

- That Morning -

She woke up and groaned. It was the day she was going to that stupid new boarding school. It was called The Way to The World. She wanted to go back to sleep but she knew how important it was to her parents. She got out of bed and went downstairs. Her parents were already there. They had made chocolate chip pancakes. She assumed it was an attempt to reconnect before she was shipped off to some bogus prison. She smiled and sat down. She began eating and was halfway through her first pancake when her father spoke.

"Lexie," he began. "We only want what's best for you. We know you don't want to go, but you need to trust us. This will help you." Lexie sighed and continued eating.

"I know you want me to be okay, but will sending me to some city without you guys really help," Lexie said. She was quite annoyed that her parents thought she didn't trust them. Even if she trusted anyone, she wouldn't tell her parents about the red, deliberately caused cuts on her arms. The only person who had known was her best friend, Kristoff. But he had gotten killed when he was coming home from his cousin's bar-mitzvah and some drunk scumbag had hit his parents' car head on. They found him with a piece of glass embedded in his forehead. They think he died instantly. She finished eating quickly and went back to her room to get dressed. Her parents sighed and left the kitchen as well. Back upstairs, Lexie walked over to her mostly empty closet and pulled out what she was wearing for the day. She heard a scratching at her door so she walked over and opened it. Her cat walked in and jumped onto her bed. She walked over to pet the fluffy animal.

"I know Vic, I don't want to leave you," Lexie said. She stopped the sad cat and began getting dressed. She took off her pajamas and put on her red skinny jeans, Pokémon t-shirt, converse, and her black and gray sweater. She put her laptop and it's charger into her suitcase along with her phone's charger. She grabbed her headphones, bracelet, and necklace and brought her suitcase downstairs. She went into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch.

"Lexie," her mom said. "We know you've been wanting it for a while so as a going away gift we decided to get you the new game and console you wanted." Her mother then produced a still-in-the-box black Nintendo 3DS and a still-in-the-package copy of Pokémon X. Lexie smiled her first genuine smile in a while and instantly gave her parents each a truly meant hug.

"Oh my god thank you," Lexie almost screamed. "This is the greatest thing ever." She opened her suitcase and put the DS and Pokémon game inside. She hugged her parents once again. They were smiling. They thought their daughter was happy. They couldn't have been more wrong. Most of Lexie's smiles were faked. She was falling apart and no one knew.

"Well," her father started. "It's time to go." He picked up Lexie's bag and went out to the car. He put it in the trunk and went to start the car. Lexie and her mom walked out of the house and got into the car. The one hour car ride was taken in silence. After twenty minutes, Lexie began listening to OneRepublic. As they arrived at the school, Lexie sighed and put her phone and headphones into two of her pockets. Her dad stopped the car and got out and retrieved her bag from the trunk. Lexie got out of the car, as did her mother. They hugged and Lexie's father brought her bag and joined them. Lexie broke away and grabbed her suitcase.

"Goodbye guys," Lexie said. "Have a good year."

"Goodbye dear," Lexie's mom said. "We hope you make friends." Lexie gave them each one more hug then turned and walked into the school.


	2. The Beginning of Life

Chapter 2

As Lexie walked into the imposing school, she had a certain sense of foreboding. It was difficult to tell why, but it was probably because of the security cameras she say as she walked to the main office. There were other people arriving. They had obviously been going here for at least a year. She walked into the main office and went to the receptionist.

"Hello," Lexie said. "I'm new here. I was told to come to the office and pick up my schedule and room number."

"Yes," The receptionist responded. "What's your name?"

"I'm Alexis Sonno."

"Alright dear, give me a minute. Just go sit down over there." The receptionist pointed at the row of chairs. Lexie sat down and waited for the receptionist to return. She looked around at the office. It looked like a regular school office but there security cameras in each corner, facing the center of the room. She shivered. The receptionist called her over and gave Lexie her schedule, room number, and room key.

"Thank you," Lexie said.

"My pleasure," the receptionist said. Lexie turned around and walked to the elevators down the hall. There was one waiting. She got in and pressed the button for the fourth floor. The elevator stopped on the second floor and a short, dark-haired boy walked in. They went up in silence and both got off on the fourth floor. They turned in separate directions. Lexie soon arrived at her room, number four-fifty five. She inserted the keycard into the magnetic lock and entered. She saw that her roommate had already arrived and had partially unpacked. Lexie looked around and noticed the two closets, one on either side of the room. She put her suitcase on her bed and opened it. She immediately pushed the DS and game to the bottom and began unpacking. She was just putting a stack of shirts on a shelf when she heard someone flop onto a bed. Lexie turned around and saw a girl wearing a hat that resembled cat ears.

"Hello," Lexie said. "I'm Lexie."

"Hi there," the girl responded. "My name is Nepeta. As you can see, I'm your roommate."

"Nice to meet you, Nepeta," Lexie said. "Now, when's lunch?"

"It's at one-thirty, don't be late, the line can get very long."

"Don't worry, I'll be there." Lexie resumed unpacking until she reached her DS and Pokémon game. She sighed and closed her suitcase. She tucked it under her bed and opened her laptop. She noticed Nepeta looking at her.

"Nepeta, why are looking at me like that," Lexie asked.

"I was just wondering if you had a certain program on your computer," Nepeta told her.

"Which one?"

"Pesterchum. Alot of people in the school use it. You should download it and add me." Lexie googled Pesterchum and asked Nepeta which one she should download. Nepeta told her which one it was. Lexie downloaded it and ran the program. She created an account using the Chumhandle dreadedNightmare.

"How do I add people," Lexie said.

"You go to the search box, type in a name, and click add," Nepeta told her. "My Chumhandle is arsenicCatnip." Lexie added Nepeta.

"Why'd you choose dreadedNightmare as your Chumhandle?" Nepeta asked, sounding worried.

"Well...every night and every day are waking and sleeping nightmares for me and I dread them, hence dreadedNightmare." Lexie looked at Nepeta, seeing the shocked look on her face, Lexie turned away.

"Oh, Lexie, I didn't know you were like that."

"Nepeta, you couldn't have known. We met ten minutes ago."

"Still, I should have been more alert. While this school is supposed to prevent mental illness some people come here with them and the school tries to help them out of it. More people come that already have mental illness though."

"Nepeta, my parents sent me here because they thought that I was in danger of developing depression and suicidal tendencies. I already have them, they didn't know. Only one person did, but he's no longer with us." Nepeta, who had been sitting on Lexie's bed, leaned over and hugged her. Lexie was surprised but she returned the hug. After a couple minutes, Nepeta broke the hug.

"They're probably going to announce the beginning of the year assembly soon, just follow me to the auditorium," Nepeta said.

"Okay," Lexie responded. Just as she finished, an announcement was made telling all of the students to go to the auditorium. Nepeta and Lexie left their room and walked to the elevators. One responded to their summoning and they entered. As the doors were closing, the short, dark-haired boy from earlier that day shoved his hand in between them, causing them to open. He waltzed in and stood in a corner. As the elevator slowly arrived at the first floor, Lexie was growing tired. She just wanted to go to sleep. She wanted to get her Pikachu plush, crawl under a blanket, and fall asleep. The elevator pinged and the doors opened. The dark-haired boy quickly got off and walked to the auditorium. Nepeta and Lexie walked slower than the boy. When they reached the auditorium, the doors were open and there were people slowly filling in. Lexie followed Nepeta and sat with her. Soon, a muscular guy sat down on the other side of Nepeta.

"Hi Equius!" Nepeta said. "How was your summer?"

"Hello Nepeta," Equius said. "It was good, I became stronger. How was your summer?"

"I had a wonderful summer. I had lots of time to work on my shipping charts and theories. And, now I've met Lexie." Nepeta pointed to Lexie. "She's my roommate."

"Hello Lexie," Equius said.

"Hello Equius," Lexie responded, nervously. Equius was quite imposing. Nepeta and Equius continued their conversation and Lexie began playing a game on her phone. After waiting ten minutes, the principle walked onstage, holding a microphone.

"Hello students," the principal began. "Welcome back and welcome. As most of you know, we here are commited to helping our students with any problems that they may be facing. Mental, emotional, and physical. I wish to welcome some new teachers here. We have Ms. Meenah Peixes, teaching English, Ms. Meulin Leijon, teaching Sign Language, and Mr. Kankri Vantas, teaching Social Law/Justice. I expect you all to treat them with the respect they deserve. As you know, we encourage you all to socialize so we will be having a school dance in February. I expect you all to be there. Now, enjoy your school year. It is now lunch time. You are all dismissed." Lexie followed Nepeta and Equius to the cafeteria. They went to the line and quickly obtained their lunch. Lexie followed them to their lunch table and sat down with them. The were eating in silence. After a few minutes, the dark-haired boy walked into the cafeteria. Lexie watched him walk to the line and get his food. She saw him walk to an empty table. Lexie quickly finished her lunch and stood up.

"Nepeta, Equius," Lexie said. "I'll see you later." She walked to the nearest garbage can and threw out the remainder of her lunch. She walked over to the table where the dark-haired boy was sitting and sat down.

"What do you want?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"I wanted to know why you were sitting alone," Lexie told him. "It must be because of your attitude. I'm Lexie."

"I'm Karkat," the boy said. "Now go away."

"Ha! Why should I? This is just starting to get interesting. So tell me Karkat, what's it like being so grumpy?"

"God damn it. Go away. Can't you see I'm trying to eat alone."

"Wow, ok. Chill out. You just gotta ask nicely."

"Can you _please_ go away?"

"Alright grumpy pants. Wait aren't you on my floor?"

"Yeah, now can you go away?"

"Fine. See you later." Lexie left and went to the elevators. She pressed the button to call one. She waited a couple minutes until one opened and someone stumbled out. The guy was dressed weirdly. He was wearing weird red and blue glasses and his shoes were mismatched. He stumbled again and bumped into Lexie.

"Watch where you're going asshole," the boy said.

"Chill," Lexie said. "You bumped into me. What's with your glasses and shoes?"

"I don't answer to you," the boy told her. "Go away." Lexie entered the elevator, unnerved. That guy was really strange. She pressed the button for the fourth floor and waited. She heard a ding and the doors opened. She stepped out and walked to her room. She put the key in the lock and pushed open the door. She laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She sighed. She opened her eyes and took her suitcase out from under her bed. Lexie opened the suitcase and took out the DS and Poke`mon X game. She looked at the DS box and reached over to open it. She almost ripped open the box. She took out the DS and its charger. She plugged in the charger to the wall and the 3DS. Lexie turned on the new console and set up everything that had to be set up. She looked at the game box of Poke`mon X and opened it. She looked over the game card and put it into the slot on the back of the DS. She started up the game and leaned back against the headboard. After playing her new game for about twenty minutes, she heard a knock at the door. She paused and saved her game and walked over to the door. Lexie looked through the peephole in the door and saw Karkat. She opened the door.

"Hi Karkat," Lexie greeted.

"Hi," Karkat said.

"Um...how'd you find my room?"

"I went to the main office, how else?"

"What do you want?"

"Well um," Karkat was flustered. "Um…do you have Pesterchum?"

"Yes, lucky for you Nepeta told me about it earlier."

"What's your Chumhandle?"

"dreadedNightmare, what's yours?"

"carcinoGeneticist, I'll add you." Karkat quickly walked to his room down the hall and entered. He closed the door and went to his laptop. He opened it and opened Pesterchum. He searched for dreadedNightmare.

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] began pestering dreadedNightmare [DN] at 13:46 -

CG: LEXIE

DN: Um...hi

DN: I didn't expect you to message me so quickly

DN: Well whatever

CG: LEXIE STOP

DN: Why do you type like that? It's kinda weird

CG: FUCKING CHRIST LEXIE STOP

CG: YOU'RE NEW HERE AREN'T YOU

DN: Yea, what was your first clue

CG: YOU DIDN'T HAVE PESTERCHUM. NEPETA HAD TO TELL YOU ABOUT IT

DN: It was a rhetorical question

DN: It's called sarcasm Karkat, learn it

CG: WOW OK FORGIVE ME FOR TRYING TO BE NICE

CG: I'M LEAVING BYE

DN: Bye

- carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased pestering dreadedNightmare [DN] at 13:51 -

Lexie closed her laptop and put it away. She smiled.

"This is going to be a great year," she said to herself.


	3. The Way Things Happen

**A/N: Due to school and my inablity to set up time frames for myself, I have completely neglected to provide you all with a new chapter. After an eternity, here it**

* * *

Soon after she logged off of Pesterchum, Nepeta came in.

"Hi Lexie," Nepeta said.

"Hey Nepeta," Lexie greeted. "Can I just call you Nep?"

"I don't see why not," Nepeta told her. "How many people have you added on Pesterchum?"

"Just two, you and Karkat."

"Oh ok. You should add twinArmageddons and caligulasAquarium."

"Um...alright I guess." Lexie reopened Pesterchum and added them. "Should I message them or something?"

"Hmm...yea!" Lexie sent a message to twinArmageddons.

- dreadedNightmare [DN] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 13:57 -

DN: Hello

TA: um...hii

TA: who're you

TA: do ii know you

DN: Maybe. A friend told me to add you

TA: ugh who was iit

TA: was iit kk

DN: Oh my god. You're annoying

DN: And why do you type so weirdly

TA: ii dont know

TA: a2k 2omeone el2e

DN: Wow ok, I'm leaving bye

- dreadedNightmare[DN] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 14:05

"Um...he's kinda an asshole," Lexie said.

"Lexie! Don't use such language to describe him. But yes you're right."

"I'm gonna message this "caligulasAquarium" now."

- dreadedNightmare [DN] began pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] at 14:08

DN: Hello

CA: um...hello

CA: do i knoww you

DN: Probably not, a friend told me to add you

CA: wwel

CA: thats annoyin

CA: if i dont knoww you im gonna go

DN: You're being quite rude to someone you just met

DN: You should be ashamed

CA: oh wow

CA: ivve totally seen the error a my ways

CA: youvve changed me

DN: Oh my god goodbye

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering caligulasAquarium [CA] at 14:12

"Not to be mean but he's also an ass," Lexie said. "Why'd you tell me to add them?"

"I thought you could make them better at being with people. They're both in this school. CA is Eridan Ampora, he's a hipster. He wears rings, a cape, and a scarf. And TA is Sollux Captor, he has a weird obsession with duality. He wears mismatched shoes and red and blue glasses."

"Wait...Sollux bumped into me earlier, at least I know his name now and I think I saw Eridan sitting alone at lunch, I'll have Karkat come with me to sit with him at dinner or something."

"You're friends with Karkat?"

"More of acquaintances, but I'll get him to sit with me at Eridan's table."

"Well okay then." Nepeta turned away and opened a thick notebook. Lexie didn't notice as she had turned her attention to her Poke`mon game. She was up to the first gym leader, Viola. She had chosen Froakie as her starter but had caught a Fletchling. She entered the building and saved her game. She was tired.

"Nepeta," Lexie said. "When's dinner?"

"It's at six thirty," Nepeta told her. Lexie looked at the clock, it was two twenty. Lexie sighed and laid down. Lexie closed her eyes and fell asleep.

- Two Hours Later -

"Well wake her up," Karkat was saying.

"No," Nepeta said. "She's sleeping and I will not disturb her."

"Then let me in," Karkat said. "I wanna talk to her."

"Karkat when she wakes I'll tell her to message you on Pesterchum."

"Goddamn it Nepeta, let me in."

"No." Lexie sat up.

"Karkat?" she said. "Nepeta, let him in."

"Way to go Karkat," Nepeta said. "You woke her up. Come in." Nepeta moved out of the way and allowed Karkat in.

"Hi Lexie," Karkat said. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Karkat," Lexie began. "You couldn't have just gone away and let me message you?"

"Absolutely not. We have to talk."

"What about?"

"You. Why are you in this place?"

"Karkat, I'm still half asleep. I'll answer that question later, okay?"

"Not okay. You need to spill."

"Karkat. No, I'm tired"

"Tell me."

"Ugh...if I tell you will you do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"You have to sit with me at dinner today, I'm gonna sit at that hipster's table."

"Eridan? Hell no. Screw him."

"Then I'm not telling you."

"Ugh fine. Now spill."

"I'm in here cause my parents think I'm gonna be suicidal. But I already am."

"Wow Lexie, that's some heavy stuff."

"Are you happy now?"

"No. I must help you learn the shitty splendors of life."

"Karkat."

"Yes."

"Get out."

"Alright." Karkat left the room leaving Nepeta and Lexie alone.

"Lexie," Nepeta said. "Go back to sleep. You still have an hour."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Lexie said, her eyes already closing.

- Another Two Hours Later -

"Lexie, Lexie wake up," Nepeta said, shaking her. Lexie woke up, confused and tearing up. "Lexie are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I just had a bad dream," Lexie said, still sounding sleepy."I'm fine."

"Are you sure," Nepeta asked. "You seemed pretty upset."

"Nepeta trust me," Lexie told her. "I'm fine. I have nightmares sometimes and they leave me scared and upset, it's no big deal."

"If you say do," Nepeta sounded worried. "It's almost time for dinner, do you wanna go down now?"

"Sure, just give me a minute to get ready." Lexie got out of bed and put on her shoes. She walked into the bathroom and brushed her hair. "Ok, shall we?"

"Yes we shall." Nepeta and Lexie left their room and walked to the elevator. Lexie pressed the button to call one just as Karkat walked up.

"What," Karkat said. "You're not gonna wait for me?"

"I thought you were already downstairs," Lexie told him.

"Sure you did." The doors opened and they walked in. Lexie pressed the button for the first floor. They stood in silence as the elevator slowly worked it's way to their destination. The elevator hit the first floor and the opened. Lexie and Karkat quickly walked towards the food lines. Nepeta stayed behind to wait for Equius. When they reached the line, it was quite short. The quickly advanced through the line and walked towards the table where Eridan was sitting. Lexie and Karkat sat down, much to Eridan's distaste.

"What do you want," Eridan said, sounding very annoyed.

"You're being quite rude to someone you just met," Lexie said with a smile. Eridan eyes widened and he looked up.

"What did you say?" Eridan asked.

"You heard me," Lexie answered. "How are you Eridan?"

"Do I know you?"

"I should think so, I "changed" you, remember?" Eridan gasped.

"dreadedNightmare?"

"The one and only. I assume you know Karkat."

"I know him," Eridan said. "Not that I particularly like him."

"I'm just here because I owe Lexie a favor," Karkat said, defending himself.

"Be nice Karkat, this is no time for you to lose your temper," Lexie scolded. She began eating her food. "Eridan, I asked you a question, how are you?"

"What? Oh, I'm good I guess."

"I'm good too thanks for asking," Lexie said. "It's always good to ask your conversational partner how they are. And how are you Karkat?"

"I'm good," Karkat said. "But I would prefer to not be here."

"Karkat be nice."

"Yeah," Eridan said. "Be nice."

"Eridan," Lexie said. "Don't tell him what to do, that's my job. Now, I, out of the goodness of my heart and some urging by a friend, have decided to be your friend. And I've decided to bring Karkat along for the journey."

"I hate you Lexie," Karkat said.

"No you don't," Lexie assured him. "Would you be here otherwise?"

"Ugh...god you're annoying," Eridan said.

"I know," Lexie told him. "It's in the job description."

"Well this is just great," Eridan said. "I'm being coerced into a friendship I don't want or need."

"On the contrary," Lexie explained. "You want _and_ need this friendship. If you actually wanted to leave, you already would have."

"Karkat," Eridan said. "Is she always like this?"

"I don't know," Karkat told him. "I've only known her for today." Lexie and Karkat finished eating. As did Eridan. Lexie stood up with her tray.

"Karkat, we need to take Eridan upstairs, he needs to listen to something," Lexie said. "C'mon guys, let's go." Lexie began walking towards a trash can. She reached the closest one and threw out her tray.

"Are you guys gonna come with me or are you just gonna sit there with your mouths hanging open?" Lexie laughed and walked through the double doors. Karkat and Eridan, both quite flustered, quickly got up and followed her. As Lexie reached the elevators, Karkat and Eridan caught up with her. Lexie pressed the button to call an elevator. She turned around and put a hand on her hip.

"What took you guys so long," Lexie asked them.

"What took us so long," Karkat said. "We left the room two minutes after you did, what do you mean what took us so long?"

"Relax Karkat," Lexie said. "I was joking, learn to take a joke." The elevator arrived and the three of them stepped in. Lexie pressed the button for the fourth floor. As the elevator made it's way up, the silence grew ever more unsettling.

"Ok," Eridan said. "What made you decide to want to be friends with _me _of all people?"

"My friend said I should try to be your friend, she said I should make you "better with people," whatever that means," Lexie told Eridan. "Turns out, you're not the asshole I thought you were."

"Wow, nice to know what you think of me," Eridan retorted. The elevator reached the fourth floor and the three of them walked out. Lexie led Karkat and Eridan to her room. She opened the door and let them in. Lexie retrieved her laptop, sat on her bed, and opened it.

"Eridan, do you watch Attack on Titan," Lexie said. "And do you watch it, Karkat?"

"I watch it," Eridan said.

"I watch it too," Karkat said.

"Good," Lexie said. She pressed play on the soundbit she had pulled up. At first, it was innocent sounding but after a few seconds, the two boys standing in the room heard something horrifically wrong. Karkat and Eridan both teared up. Lexie looked at the and began laughing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Karkat yelled. "Why the hell would you find that funny? Which ring of hell did you crawl from?"

"Lexie what the hell," Eridan said. "Why would you do that?" Lexie was still laughing. She tried to stop, but she continued anyway.

"You should have seen your faces," Lexie said. "Priceless. Oh god, that was great" Lexie closed her computer. "You guys are great. I don't know why I thought you were an asshole, Eridan."

"Yeah," Eridan said. "No idea why." There was a sharp ringing sound and Karkat pulled out his phone.

"Fuck," Karkat said. "I have to go."

"Wait," Lexie said. "Let me give you my number so we don't only have to use Pesterchum." Lexie walked over to him and entered her contact information. "Text me when you're done, okay?"

"Ugh," Karkat groaned. "Fine." Karkat left.

"So," Eridan started. "Do I get your number too?"

"Why not, give me your phone." Eridan handed Lexie his phone and she put in her contact information. "Now what?"

"I don't know. Oh! Let's bother Sollux." Lexie opened her computer and logged in to Pesterchum.

"Sounds fun," Eridan admitted.

- dreadedNightmare [DN] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:00 -

DN: Hello

TA: oh hell no

TA: fuck you go away

DN: Chill bro

DN: I'm just here because I'm bored

TA: iit doesnt make a diifference

TA: youre annoyiing

DN: If you just get to know me I'm actually pretty nice

DN: I know who you are though

TA: what

TA: how

DN: I know someone

TA: whats my name

DN: Sollux Captor

TA: what the fuck

TA" how do you know my name

DN: A person I know

DN: That you probably know too

TA: wow youre annoyiing

DN: No I'm not

DN: Ok now I'm more bored

TA: and youre leaviing

DN: Yea

DN: Bye

- dreadedNightmare [DN] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA] at 19:07 -

"Well that wasn't as fun as I thought it would be," Lexie said with a sigh. She closed her computer and plugged it in. "Eridan do you play Poke`mon?"

"Yeah," Eridan answered, "Why?"

"Cause I have X," Lexie said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'll show you." Lexie took out her DS and opened it. She resumed her game and walked in circled. "Look at it Eridan, look deeeeeep into the circle."

"Oh god, you're actually crazy."

"Damn right I am. Always crazy, never dull."

"Lexie," Eridan said. "Why would you choose me, of all people, to befriend?" Lexie blinked.

"You looked like you had a lack of people to talk to so I figured why not."

"But why bring Karkat?"

"He needs more friends too."

"Hmmm...ok."

"Eridan, are you worried that me and Karkat are faking being your friends?"

"Yeah…"

"Why?" Eridan looked at the floor.

"Well...when I was in middle school, I had some friends. But one day, they all started ganging up on me, they out of no where became bullies." Eridan began to cry softly. Lexie walked over to him and hugged him.

"It's ok Eridan, I'm not faking. Me and Karkat are your friends. We've got your back." Lexie continued hugging Eridan. Eridan broke away from the hug and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks Lexie," Eridan said. "That, that means a lot."

"It's the truth. When I become friends with someone, I don't screw around. I stick up for them and stick by them." Lexie stuck out her hand. "Ok?" Eridan looked up and reached for Lexie's hand. They shook.

"Ok," Eridan said with a smile. "Hey, who's your roommate?"

"Nepeta Leijon."

"Oh, really?"

"Um...yes really. Why?"

"No reason." Eridan turned away.

"Well hold on a second, I gotta change into something else." Lexie went to her closet and pulled out sweat pants and a t-shirt. She went into the bathroom and changed quickly. She walked back out. Eridan was laying down on her bed.

"Hey," Lexie scolded. "Who said you could lay on my bed. We barely know each other. Get off." Lexie pushed Eridan off of her bed.

"Ouch Lexie," Eridan said. "That hurt."

"That was the point, duh," Lexie told him. Lexie laid down and sighed. She yawned. "Woah, I guess I'm tired." Lexie laughed. She took out her phone and texted Karkat.

=== Begin Textlog ===

Lexie: Hey Karkat

Karkat: WHAT HI

Lexie: Why'd you have to run out so quickly?

Karkat: UMM...A THING

Karkat: IT'S NOT IMPORTANT

Lexie: Like hell it's not important, what the fuck happened

Karkat: A THING

Karkat: I'LL TELL YOU LATER

Lexie: Come to my room

Karkat: LATER

Lexie: Oh hell no, now

Karkat: GOD DAMN IT

Karkat: NO

Lexie: Fine, bye

=== End Textlog ===

"Fuck him," Lexie said. "He's being an asshole."

"That bad huh," Eridan asked.

"My god he's so secretive, and I just fucking met him today." Lexie said, quite loudly. "Jesus Christ what's his problem?"

"He can be a bit surly and stubborn," Eridan told her. "I know that much." Eridan walked to the side of Lexie's bed and sat down on the floor. He leaned back against the side of the bed. Lexie laid down with her head near Eridan's. Her face was facing the ceiling and she had her eyes closed.

"He can be kind of annoying, can't he," Lexie said.

"Yea, but you'll get used to it," Eridan said. "Everyone does." Lexie sighed and opened her eyes.

"He needs to trust more," Lexie said. "Eridan, do you trust me?"

"Yeah," Eridan told her. "I might not know you well but I trust you. Do you trust me?"

"Eridan, I don't trust anyone. When I trust someone, they had to earn it. They didn't know they were earning it, but they were."

"Hm...that's cool, I guess," Eridan said, unsure. He turned his face towards the ceiling just as Lexie moved over a bit, giving Eridan a face full of purple hair.

"Augh!" Eridan exclaimed. "Lexie move over."

"What? Why?"

"Your goddamn hair is in my face," Eridan complained.

"Stop whining, I'll move," Lexie said. She repositioned herself so Eridan wouldn't have her hair in his face.

"Thanks." Eridan's phone made a sound, notifying him of a text. He checked what it said. "Goddamn."

"What," Lexie asked.

"Apparently there's a fight going on," Eridan said.

"Ooh, where?"

"In one of the classrooms."

"Which one?"

"Umm...room 201." Lexie stood up and grabbed her jeans.

"I'll be right back." Lexie went back into the bathroom and changed her pants. She exited the bathroom. "C'mon Eridan, stand up."

"I don't want to, why should I?"

"We're going to see someone get the crap beaten out of them." Lexie put on her jacket and her shoes. "Stand up Eridan."

"Why would we want to see that?" Lexie walked over to Eridan and pulled him up.

"Because, we want to see someone get hurt."

"I don't wanna go."

"Well too bad, we're going." Lexie left the room with Eridan following. They approached the elevators and saw someone standing there. They reached the elevator as the doors opened. They walked in, as did the other person there. Lexie pressed the button for the second floor. The elevator crawled towards their destination. A minute later, there was a sharp ding and the doors opened. Lexie and Eridan walked out and went to the room with people packed into it. Lexie pushed her way through, with Eridan in tow. They reached the edge and looked on in shock. There was some kid beating up on Karkat. Lexie walked over to the kid, who was facing away from her, kicking Karkat, and tapped him on the shoulder. Everyone else, including Eridan, were shocked at this. When the kid turned around, Lexie punched him.

"You need to chill out," she said. "And do not _dare _lay a hand on Karkat again or there will be hell to pay." Lexie walked over to Karkat and crouched down next to him. "Karkat, open your eyes. Can you hear me?" She looked back at the kid. "You continued hitting him after he fucking passed out. What the hell kind of person are you. Eridan, come here." Eridan reluctantly departed from the crowd. "Help me pick up Karkat." Eridan complied and picked up Karkat. He handed the unconscious, surprisingly light boy to Lexie and told people to move out of the way. Lexie and Eridan brought Karkat to the nurse.

"What on earth happened," the nurse asked.

"He got into a fight in which the other participant continued hitting him after he lost consciousness," Lexie explained.

Oh my," the nurse said. "Put him on the bed there." Lexie walked to the bed and carefully put Karkat down.

"Do you know what the name is of a student with green suspenders and a shirt with a strange symbol on it? He had two golden teeth," Lexie asked the nurse.

"I think his name is Caliborn," the nurse told her.

"Thank you," Lexie said. "Eridan, we need to talk to Sollux. Thank you, Mr…?"

"Doc Scratch," the nurse replied.

"Ok, Doc Scratch, can you let me know when Karkat wakes up?"

"I don't see why not, what's your name?"

"Alexis Sonno."

"Alright Ms. Sonno, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Thank you." Lexie and Eridan left.

"Eridan," Lexie started. "We need to visit Sollux."


	4. Things are Never as They Seem

Chapter 4

After leaving the nurse's office, Lexie and Eridan walked towards the elevators.

"Damn it," Lexie said. "Do you know where Sollux's room is?"

"No," Eridan said with a sigh. "But I think I know who does, we need to go to the third floor." Lexie pressed the button to call an elevator. The doors opened almost immediately and they walked in. Lexie pressed the button for the third floor and waited as the elevator slowly climbed to the floor. There was a soft ding and the doors opened. Eridan walked out with Lexie following. They were going to room three-twenty four. When they reached the room, Eridan knocked. After a minute or so of waiting, a girl with frizzy black hair opened the door.

"Oh," the girl said. "Hello Eridan, who is this?"

"Hi Aradia," Eridan greeted. "This is Lexie. We need to ask you something."

"Ok," Aradia said. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Sollux Captor's room is," Lexie asked. "We need his help with something."

"It's room five-twenty five," Aradia told her. "Why do you need to know?"

"We need to find someone's room," Eridan said. "That guy Caliborn hurt our friend."

"Anything to help a friend, good luck." Lexie and Eridan said goodbye and left the room. They went back to the elevator. The doors opened and Equius exited. He nodded at Lexie and walked away. Lexie and Eridan entered the elevator and pressed the button for the fifth floor. When the doors opened, Lexie walked out, and looked around. She didn't see Sollux's room. She then remembered that the floors are in square shapes, with a strange courtyard area in the center. Eridan began walking towards their left.

"Eridan," Lexie said. "Wait. I think his room's this way." Lexie pointed in the opposite direction and began walking. Eridan sighed and followed. Lexie reached the end of the hallway and turned. Most of the lights were off and the ones that were on, were few and far between. Lexie waited for Eridan to catch up before starting to walk again.

"Look on the right side for his room," Eridan said. "I'll look on the left." They soon found Sollux's room. Lexie knocked on the door. After a minute of waiting, Sollux opened the door.

"What do you want," Sollux asked.

"We need help with something," Lexie said. "Can you find someone's room for us?"

"And why would I do that," Sollux said. "Do I even know you?"

"I should think so," Lexie told him. "Oh my god. You're annoying."

"Oh hell no. Go away."

"We need your help with something."

"What ith thith thomething?"

"We need you to find the guy Caliborn's room."

"Ha! Eathy. It'th room five-thirty theven."

"How do we know you're not screwing with us," Eridan said.

"You don't. You'll jutht have to thee if you dethide to trutht me or not." Sollux smirked. "Go thee for yourthelf."

"Eridan," Lexie said. "Let's go see if he's telling the truth. Thanks Sollux."

"Don't thank me, he'th an athhole." Lexie and Eridan walked away and went to what was supposedly Caliborn's room.

"Do you want to knock," Eridan said. "I will if you don't want to."

"I'll do it," Lexie told him. "We might as well get it over with." Lexie knocked on the door. From within, there was a chorus of scratches and thumps. The door opened, revealing Caliborn who had somehow gotten back to his room already.

"Well well well, if it isn't the ass who punched me," Caliborn said. "What the fuck do you want?"

"Why the hell were you beating Karkat," Lexie asked.

"He had no business in what I was doing."

"And what were you doing?"

"None of your goddamn business. Now leave." As Caliborn turned around,Eridan tapped him on the shoulder. "Now what?"

"Caliborn," Eridan said. "Fuck you." Eridan punched Caliborn in the face and walked off, his cape billowing out behind him. Lexie closed Caliborn's door and walked after Eridan.

"Eridan," Lexie exclaimed. "What the hell?"

"He deserved it," Eridan answered. "Don't blame me for his deserving of pain. It's his fault for being a dick."

"Yeah, but that doesn't justify hitting him like that." Lexie caught up to Eridan as he reached the elevator. Eridan pressed the button to call an elevator. "Eridan, just because he's an ass doesn't justify hitting him. But him hurting Karkat does." Lexie smiled. Eridan did not return her smile, he just frowned.

"What the fuck is wrong with him," Eridan said. "What the hell could Caliborn have been doing that he would try to fucking kill Karkat?"

"I don't know, maybe some drug deal or something. We won't know until Karkat wakes up. We'll have to wait and see." The elevator arrived and they stepped in. Lexie pressed the button for the fourth floor. The doors opened and Lexie and Eridan walked to Lexie's room. When they arrived, Lexie opened the door to find Nepeta looking intently at a book. She was writing and erasing.

"Hey Nep," Lexie said.

"Oh! Hello Lexie," Nepeta turned around, closing her book. "Hello Eridan."

"Is it okay if Eridan comes in," Lexie asked.

"Yes," Nepeta said. "I don't see why not." Eridan and Lexie walked in and sat on Lexie's bed.

"What are we going to do about this whole Caliborn thing," Eridan said.

"We could maybe possibly...I don't know...attack him?" Lexie said. "Maybe possibly not the best idea."

"Lexie," Eridan began." Lexie no. We cannot attack him because then we would be as bad as he is and we are not."

"I guess you're right," Lexie admitted. "But he would deserve it, just imagine putting him into the same state that Karkat is in right now. I bet you'd like that?"

"Yeah. But we are _not _as bad as he is."

"Wait...remember what Caliborn said about Karkat interfering in some shady business of his?"

"Yea…"

"I thought nothing of it then, but did you see the kid kind of trying to become part of the corner?"

"Yes. What about him?"

"Was Caliborn harassing him about something, he looked pretty shaken up."

"Maybe, but who was he?"

"Did he have short with black hair, glasses, and a t-shirt with a symbol on it," Nepeta asked.

"Yeah," Lexie said. "Who is he?"

"It's John Egbert. His room is two doors down the hall to the right," Nepeta told her. "He's a bit unstable so be careful."

"I guess we should go see him," Lexie said to Eridan. "Thanks." Lexie walked to the door and exited, Eridan followed her. They walked two doors to the right and knocked. The door opened revealing John.

"Hello," Lexie said. "My name is Lexie."

"I-I'm John," John said. "What do you want?"

"I'm nice," Lexie said. "I just want to know what you were doing hiding in the corner today, during that fight."

"Oh, then. I was hiding from Caliborn. He was trying to hurt me when Karkat showed up and fought him. I-it's my fault I'm sorry."

"John, it's not your fault. Caliborn's just an asshole. We're trying to figure out what he was doing before Karkat fought him. Do you know what he was doing?"

"Well...um...he was trying to get money from me."

"What did you owe him for?"

"He got me the answers for a test and I didn't have the money to pay him back."

"Oh...well, thank you, John. You've been a big help." Lexie turned around and walked back to her room with Eridan following.

"Well now we know what he was doing," Lexie said. "But why did Karkat get involved."

"Well you heard John," Eridan told her. "John's probably Karkat's friend."

"Maybe," Lexie said. She sighed. She checked the clock, it read ten thirty. "It's getting a bit late, Eridan you should go back to your room."

"Oh," Eridan said with surprise. "Ok. Goodnight Lexie, goodnight Nepeta." Eridan walked out and went to his room. Lexie retrieved her pajamas and went to the bathroom. She changed and went back to sit on her bed. She pulled out her DS and continued playing Poke`mon. After a while, she grew bored. She plugged in her DS and covered herself with her blankets. She closed her eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
